GH: Stuck In A Phone Booth
by musicormisery4105
Summary: Ghost Hunters, TAPS fanfic. Dave Tango and Kris Williams get a little too close for comfort during the Pettibone Tavern case. Whose to say that more didn't go on behind the camera than what we realized. R&R. TANGO/KRIS.


**Authors Note:** _So, this idea popped into my head a long while back and this one-shot was born. I had originally wrote it back over the summer while writing_ It's The Fear _but just recently I found it and decided to post it to see what you all thought. I mean, it's not use to me just sitting, wasting away in my harddrive, right? So basically this is a_ **Tango/Kris** _one-shot. If you don't like it, then don't read it. I think that Tango and Kris would be really cute together and obviously I know they are strictly professional and friends in real life but I got to thinking, what if there was something more? This was my idea on how things changed. Now, it does along with my_ 'It's the Fear_' GHI Alternate Universe, so basically saying this is kinda an outtake, even though it really has NOTHING to do with_ It's The Fear_._ _Also, I tried to get into a little bit of a different mind set with Kris than I did with Mercedes. I hope I accomplished this and I hope you enjoy this just as much as _ITF_! Anyways, I think this is enough for now and all I have to say is read, review and enjoy folks :)_

_Happy Reading,_

_- RIP._

**Disclaimer:** _I, musicormisery, do not own any of the characters mentioned below. Tango, Kris, Steve, Jason, Grant and Dustin obviously belong to themselves and the idea of GH belongs soely to Sci-Fi and TAPS. I do not have association to them whatsoever. This is purely for entertainment purposes only and above all is FICTION. _

_

* * *

_

**Stuck In A Phone Booth****: Too Close For Comfort**

'_**So, She Married an Axe Murderer**_**' Excerpt**

**Tango/Kris**

**KRIS POV**

**- Simsbury, Connecticut 2008 –**

"So you excited for this case Kris?" Jason Hawes, the lead investigator of TAPS, asked me as he kindly opened the door for me.

I thanked him with a nod before I smiled and settled into the van, putting on my seatbelt before I answered his question, "Well, the place has a really good history and from what I heard has some pretty good claims so I think this is going to be a fun case."

"I second that!" Grant Wilson added with a smile on his face. Grant was the second lead investigator of TAPS and Jason's best friend and partner in crime.

And who am I you ask? I'm Kris Williams. A newly turned twenty-eight year old woman with long brunette hair and light blue eyes that were usually hidden behind a pair of gold framed glasses. I had been a part of TAPS, the Trans-Atlantic Paranormal Society, for a year or so by this point in time but I had been friends with Jason and Grant for years. During my year of being with TAPS I had met many people, both from TAPS and fans alike, and had learned many things about the field as well.

"Well Williams, you know the drill." Jason interrupted me from my thoughts as he called to me from the front seat. When my head snapped up and he caught my eyes in the rear-view mirror, he handed me back a walkie talkie, "Give us the details on this place."

I sighed and took out my research papers and began speaking into the walkie-talkie to give my little spiel on the place we were headed to. It was routine for the investigation and the TV show alike. At first it was a little bothersome for me and I was always really nervous but overtime it became a routine for me and I didn't mind it so much anymore.

I brought the walkie to my lips and smiled, "Okay, so here is what we have in store for the night, boys…" I started.

* * *

The night started off without a hitch. The place that we were investigating was called the Pettibone Tavern. Hand built from the virgin woods of oak and pine, the quaint little tavern was built nearly 220 years ago—back in 1780 for Jonathon Pettibone, Jr. during the American Revolution. I found the history of the place purely absorbing. Being a history buff at heart and being the researcher of TAPS, I took it into my own hands to look up the history behind the place we were investigating. During my intense Google search and reading through many books I learned many things about the building. Back during the revolution, the tavern was a very important building. The Pettibone Tavern was a place of rendezvous for the patriots to exchange news of the war.

When we pulled up to the place in the TAPS van, I was in awe of the small building before me. The place looked had aged well upon first glance and had a certain little charm to the whole aura of the house. But, upon taking a second glance to the tan colored structure, the tavern looked as if it had seen much better days. The owner had alerted us that a fire had been set on the property a few months before and had destroyed much of what the tavern had stood for. They were not for sure if they could ever get the building back to its once rustic beauty, but were going to try their hardest to do so. We—TAPS—were going to be the first paranormal group to investigate before the restoration process was to take place.

As usual, the tour of the property and set up went on without any major snags and before I knew it, I was stuffed in the back of the TAPS equipment van as usual watching the camera screens. I didn't mind doing the boring part of the job, watching the screens for hours, but I just wished that Jason and Grant would let me in on more of the action. I had been part of TAPS for quite a while at this point in time but still didn't get to investigate as much as the others did. I didn't hold anything again Jay or Grant for that though—it was just how they ran things.

So, for the first half of the night, I sat patiently in the back of the van while Jason, Grant, Steve and Dave investigated inside the building. I curled my legs up under the rest of my body and leaned my torso onto the table before resting my chin on my arm. Every few minutes I would run a hand through my long brunette hair or push my gold framed glasses up my nose slightly. When I would look up at the cameras, I saw absolutely nothing strange happening. Every once in a while I'd see Jay, Grant, Steve or Dave investigating in one of the rooms, fool around about something or Steve freak out because of a spider but that was about all the action I saw while sitting in the van.

Just when I thought I was about to nod off to sleep I heard a soft knock on the outside of the van doors. My head snapped up and saw my fellow investigator, Dave Tango giving me a shy look. Dave was four years younger than my twenty-eight year old self but I didn't mind the slight age difference. Dave was a really sweet guy and a really good investigator. I enjoyed working with him and would be the first to admit he was really cute as well. I knew he had a little bit of a crush on me and I him but we both seemed to skirt around that little piece of information as much as possible. We knew what would happen if we ever accidently acted upon that.

"Hey Kris!" Dave greeted with a grin as he climbed into the TAPS van and sat in the empty chair next to me.

For some peculiar reason my heart skipped a beat in my chest when I saw his crooked smile. '_What're you thinking Williams?! This is Tango we're talking about—TANGO. Four years younger and a fellow investigator plus he is a FRIEND. Get over yourself_!' I chastened myself. '_Shit—he's expecting an answer isn't he_…'

"Oh, uh hey Tango." I greeted, using his nickname and putting a hesitant smile on my face. "What's up?"

"Well, Jay and Grant want me and you to go inside and investigate for a bit, you ready?" he asked me.

My eyes widened and I nodded quickly, "Of course I am!" I said excitedly, grabbing my equipment from off the table and scrambling to get out of the van. I had been stuck inside it for nearly four hours and now I was finally getting the chance to do something. I was ready to go.

"Someone's eager." Dave teased as he watched me jump out of the van and wait impatiently for him. He seemed to be taking his sweet time getting his perky ass out of the van. Probably just to piss me off or something. All the boys seemed to like to do that. Play pranks on the lone female investigator—what joy do they get from that?

'_Wait, did I just seriously think 'perky ass' about Tango_?' I thought as I bit my lip in worry.

"Hurry up slow poke!" I retorted, shaking my head to rid me from my previous thoughts. "This is the first time I've stepped foot out of that damn van since the investigation began so of course I'm going to be eager."

Dave just shook his head, laughing at my antics and together we walked into the burnt down inn. On the way in, we passed Steve Gonsalves, the tech manager of TAPS. Steve and I were good friends and I gave him a small wave of hello as Dave and I entered the building.

I started to walk around the first floor, assuming we would start there but Dave grabbed a hold of my arm softly, pulling me back towards him. I gasped slightly, and it wasn't from pure surprise, it was from the feeling that was beginning to warm my entire body.

'_What am I? Some love-sick puppy!? Get a hold of yourself Williams_!' I yelled once again to my head.

Dave smirked down at my now slightly quivering form, obviously knowing the affect that he had on me. Like I mentioned earlier, we both felt the attraction between us, we just both chose to ignore it. I'm sure everyone at TAPS knew it but also ignored it. "We're going to start on the second floor, Kris." Dave explained. "Steve and I pretty much debunked this entire floor."

I nodded, "O-oh, okay." I managed to stutter out.

Dave and I then slowly climbed the old stairs that led to the second floor of the building. I knew the story behind the haunting in the building. I found the whole thing tragically romantic. Maybe I was a quixotic at heart because I found something about the story utterly fascinating. There were many, many theories about who haunted the small tavern. The legends of candles and fireplaces lighting themselves, wine bottles mysteriously falling out of their racks, and furniture being rearranged have been passed down from family to family for hundreds of years. But, the most popular legend tells that of Abigail Pettibone, a married woman who was caught having an affair with another man by her husband. The infuriated husband was so furious and ashamed of his cheating wife, that he used an axe to dispatch both Abigail and her secret lover.

"So, do you want to start an EVP session in the ladies room where there are reports of people being touched when they walk inside?" I asked Dave as we reached the landing.

Dave shrugged, "Sure, sounds good. But why would woman feel people touching them in a bathroom? That just seems odd to me." He commented.

"Because the bathroom used to be Abigail Pettibone's bedroom, that's why." I explained to my fellow investigator simply.

"Oh, well I guess that's a good explanation then."

I shook my head at him as we headed towards the bathroom. I was about to walk inside when I heard Dave make a sound of protest behind me. I turned and looked at him out of puzzlement, "What's wrong?" I asked.

He shuffled around a bit, "It feels really wrong of me to be walking into a ladies room."

I couldn't hold back my laughter, Dave was so _innocent _sometimes. I reached forward and grabbed his arm roughly, tugging him inside with me, "Come on, I'm giving you permission to follow me inside." I said with a teasing glint in my eyes.

Once inside the tiny restroom, I made myself comfortable while sitting crossed legged on the floor with the black audio recorder in one hand and a flashlight in the other while Dave leaned back against the sinks with the Mini-DV in hand.

"I heard that when Jason and Grant were in here earlier with the thermal camera, the toilet looked like it had angel wings." Dave told me randomly as he settled himself down.

I looked up at him and raised a single shaped eyebrow, "Are you serious?" I asked.

"Absolutely,"

I then turned my eyes to the toilet that was about five feet to my left and examined it. It was one of those handicapped toilets with the handles to hold on to. Just taking a quick glance I could tell where the 'wings' theory came from.

"You know, I can totally see where they got that from." I said with a grin, turning my eyes back to Dave.

He smiled, "I figured that you would. So, angelic toilets aside, do you wanna start now?"

I burst into a round of giggles but was able to contain myself after a few minutes. I resituated myself on the floor before turning the audio recorder on to start the EVP session, "Hello Abigail, I heard that this is what used to be your bedroom. My name is Kris and other there," I started, gesturing towards Dave, "is my friend Dave Tango." I said in introduction, pausing between sentences. "We heard about what happened to you. It's a very tragic story but you must know—neither Dave nor I are here to harm you in any way."

Dave scanned the Mini-DV around the room as I talked.

When I didn't get a response right away, I tried again. "We just want to talk to you. Tell us your story." I said. "Did you ever love General Pettibone?" I asked into the small room. "Or did you despise him? Is that why you had that affair with that other man?"

After getting no response from my round of questions, Dave tried asking questions as well. This time, instead of asking for Abigail, Dave tried to contact General Pettibone. But, despite how hard we tried in the tiny ladies room, we didn't get any response. So after about forty-five minutes cramped inside the bathroom, we left.

"I just wasn't feelin' it in that room." Dave said as we excited. "No creepy feelings or spikes on the EMF, no whispers, nothin'."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair in frustration, "You know, I thoroughly agree with you. I wasn't feeling anything out of the ordinary about that place either." I replied in a disappointed tone.

"So where do you want to go next?" Dave asked, changing the subject.

At this point of time, we were standing near the end of the hallway near the landing, looking down it. There were rooms on each side of them but when I suggested them, Dave told me that Jason and Grant had debunked most of the activity in those rooms. I squinted my eyes when I saw something at the end of the hallway. I reached over and placed my hand on Dave's arm, getting his attention.

"What's that down there?" I asked curiously.

At first Dave didn't see what I saw and asked me what it was that I was supposedly seeing. It wasn't anything anomalous, but it did look a little out of place at the end of the hallway. Like a bizarrely placed piece of furniture, "That down there at the very end of the hallway." I told him.

"Do you want to check it out?" Dave asked me.

I nodded.

Together we started off towards the end of the hallway with our flashlights and the Mini-DV light transfixed on the object at the end. It wasn't until we were about five feet away that we could make it out enough to figure out what it was.

I gasped at the same time Dave exclaimed, "Is that a phone booth?"

"I think it is!" I replied. "It's like one of those old booths from the 1900's!" I reached forward with my hand and pulled on the handle. With a little force, it popped right open. I gasped again just as Dave did. "Wow!"

"Tango this is awesome!" I said, turning and grinning at him.

Dave got a wicked smirk on his face as he looked down at me. I was about to ask what he was up to when he blurted out, "Let's both sit in it!"

I apprehensively ran my eyes over the phone booth. It couldn't have been more than four feet wide. Neither Dave nor I were big or anything but squeezing the two of us in there would have to be a pretty tight fit. "Uh—will we fit?" I asked stupidly.

"Of course we will!" Dave replied optimistically as he reached out and started to pull the door open so we could get inside. I sighed and gave into Dave's protests. "I'll stand on one side and you can sit on the other." He suggested.

"Okay, but only if you're sure that we'll fit," I said.

He gave me another toothy grin, like a little kid in a candy store. "I promise that we will Kris."

Dave climbed into the booth first, squishing himself up against the wall as far as he could so I had enough room to squeeze in myself. I was actually surprised that Dave had been right after all. It was a very tight fit but we both were inside the box. The last obstacle was shutting the door. I was a little hesitant on shutting it but Dave assured me by saying everything was going to be okay. In the end, I gave in once again because I knew there was a cameraman outside the booth that could help us out if need be.

"Wow, you were right." I said, congratulating Dave.

Dave nodded with pride, "This completely reminds me of The Three Stooges."

"You're the perfect Curly." I blurted out suddenly.

He looked at me with an expression of surprise, "You know The Three Stooges?"

I sighed, "Why do you look so surprised? Do you think that just because I'm a girl that I don't know who The Three Stooges are?" I said accusingly and also slightly out of defense. I was an independent woman and hated it when men assumed that I was just a typical woman. Personally, I saw myself as anything _but_ a typical woman.

Dave shook his head at me and amazement, "You always seem to surprise me, Williams."

"I take it that's a good thing?"

"Of course it is."

I flashed my flashlight around the booth trying to get a better look of the actual phone booth. It was so completely dark inside that I could barely see my hand in front of my face, let alone Tango. I could barely even make out his features without the help of the IR or the flashlight.

"This is pretty crazy." I muttered to myself.

"It's pretty awesome is what it is!" Dave said enthusiastically.

Inside the phone booth itself was extremely cramped but very beautiful. The wood looked almost all original and it had brass handles and bars inside. There was also a little shelf on the far wall with a book sitting on it. '_A phonebook maybe_?' I wasn't sure. I didn't really care to look either because I had other things on my mind—like the fact that I was literally pressed against Dave as far as I could go. Someone walking along probably wouldn't be able to tell where one of us started and the other one ended. We were _that_ squished inside the booth.

"Is that a phone book?" I heard Dave ask.

Suddenly, he was moving. In the cramped space of the phone booth, when he turned to get a better look at the shelf he successfully squished us even closer together. I felt his hand brush against the inside of my thigh by accident and felt my face heating up. We both looked at each other at the same exact time. His dark brown eyes that were framed by dark black lashes literally looked like they were burning. As hard as I tried, I just couldn't look away.

In that moment, I realized how grown up he actually looked. His dark hair was gelled as usual with his little hat on that looked completely ridiculous but none of us on the team ever had the heart to call him out on it. The most shocking though was his five o'clock shadow. Dave was almost always clean shaven—the shadow gave him a more grown up appearance. But as sudden as the moment had come—it left and we both sheepishly looked away from each other. I hoped to god that the cameraman hadn't noticed our little interaction. I faintly heard Dave mumble a small sorry before we both resituated ourselves to look at the book that I had seen earlier.

Upon closer inspection, the book was indeed a phonebook, "Why would they keep it in here if there isn't even a phone?" I asked incredulously as I started flipping through the pages.

"Just in c—just in case—uhm, I dunno." He said sheepishly, not finding anything more to say in his argument. All of a sudden he gasped, "Holy shit this is from 2006!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, check this out!" He said, taking the flashlight from my hand and shining it on the pages below us.

Dave and I stood looking at the phonebook for a while before we decided that being in the phone booth was getting kind of boring—not to mention really stuffy. We both agreed that it was time to leave the booth and go someplace else. Our little adventure was going to come to a close…or so we thought.

When I went to reach for the brass handle and tugged on it, nothing happened. I bit my lip and tugged again and yet again, nothing happened. "Uh Dave, the handle isn't moving." I said.

Dave moved swiftly, effectively elbowing me in the side. I winced but didn't comment. "Are you serious!?" He asked me, suspicion dripping from his words. "No way, don't you start saying that!"

I tugged on it as he watched, "I'm serious Dave. It's stuck! I can't get it open!"

Deciding to take things into his own hands, Dave tried opening the brass handle but to no avail. He tugged on it even harder than I had, almost desperately, "God damnit! You're right!" he shouted in my right ear.

"Use your inside voice sweetie," I teased. "I'm about a half a foot next to you."

Dave ignored me and kept jiggling the handle to the door in a panic. I couldn't help but find humor in the situation. I knew we weren't in any danger and the panicked look on Dave's face was completely priceless.

"Don't laugh at me!" Dave shouted at me again.

I frowned at him, "Inside voice!" I hissed back.

He slammed on the door, pounded on it desperately a few times before he just shrank back and started breathing heavily. When I looked at his expression again, this time it wasn't funny. He actually looked panicked, scared and partly tortured. My laughing stopped cold and I felt a protective feeling start to bubble in my stomach. I turned my body slightly so I was facing him.

"Tango?" I asked softly.

He didn't answer. He just had a blank look on his face and continued breathing heavily.

"Dave, are you okay?"

No answer. He just stared straight ahead, like I wasn't there, almost like he had seen a ghost. No pun intended. His face started to look paler and a small line of sweat started to appear at his brow line.

My heart started pounding heavily in my ears. "Honey, seriously you're starting to scare me…" I whispered in a completely sober voice. Even I could hear the sheer panic behind it.

Dave's eyes suddenly snapped to mine, "K-Kris, Kris!" His voice was entirely frantic. "Kris, I-I need to get o-out of here." This time his voice cracked slightly. "I'm s-starting to feel really c-cla-claustrophobic."

I nodded quickly, swallowing heavily before I reached out and touched his arm, "Okay sweetie. I'll get you out of here." I didn't care if the cameras heard me or not. I didn't care what Dave thought. I knew that I needed to get him out of that phone booth before he had a panic attack.

I turned back around and desperately started shaking the door handle. "Come on you stupid piece of shit! Let us out of here!" I said. In a moment of panic, I kicked the bottom frame of the door. "Come on!"

I looked to the cameraman outside. He was young, probably a few years younger than Dave was himself. He had a worried look on his face, "Marc!" I called out to him. I tapped on the glass. "Help me get this open. I think Dave's going to have a panic attack." I told him somberly.

"What do you want me to do?" Marc asked.

I tried to think clearly but my thoughts were swirling around my head like a mad winded tornado, "Try pushing in."

Marc looked conflicted, "But I'll hit you."

I frowned and stomped my foot, "Don't worry about me, just _DO_ it. You have to try." I told him urgently.

I turned to look back at Dave, he looked a little less panicked as he watched me and Marc work on the door. He was breathing regular again so I took it as a good sign. "Which way does it open?" Dave asked, still sounding strangled.

"I don't know!" I shouted, pulling at my hair in frustration.

"Inside voice, remember?" Dave said, trying to lighten the situation.

He then tried his hardest to give me a smile but in the panic of the moment, it looked more like a grimace. My heartbeat raced even faster in my chest. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, what I was hearing. Dave Tango, the one who was having a panic attack was trying to comfort me, the sane one in the situation. I was perfectly fine other than I was worried that Dave was going to pass out on me.

"Hey! I think I got it to budge slightly." Marc called from outside, his voice sounded slightly muffled by the glass.

I sighed in relief. When I took a glance at Dave, he looked more relaxed as well but his face was still deathly pale and that sheen of sweat was still present and accounted for on his heavy set brow. Marc took a step back and picked up his camera again and began filming as Dave and I pushed in on the door. Just like Marc had said, the door budged. Slowly at first before it finally slammed open with a loud thud. I started to fall forward but Dave grabbed me around the waist, pulling me back towards him and saving me the embarrassment of falling flat on my face on camera. I let out a nervous laugh as I took one step out of the booth. Dave lifted one of his arms and removed them from my waist so I could step out without any incident.

"We're never, ever doing that ever again." I said with a nervous chuckle as I stepped out.

Dave nodded and let out a loud gush of air, "Like hell we aren't!" he said in a slightly squeaky voice. "I need some air. I need to get outside and get some real air."

Without another word, Dave started sprinting out of the hallway and started for the stairs. I didn't even take time to think before I took off after him. I chased him down the hall, down the stairs, through two doors, out the front door and down the stairs. As soon as he was out of the house, he stepped on to the front lawn and sat down right there on the lawn and put his head between his knees. I dropped to the ground next to him and before I could stop myself, I had wrapped both my arms around him and started rubbing calming circles on his back. I dropped my head onto his shoulder as I did this and lightly hummed into his ear. He seemed to like it because eventually his stiff posture relaxed and his breathing slowed down to normal.

"What happened?!" A voice said, sounded confused and slightly worried.

I brought my head off of Dave's shoulder to see that Steve had crouched down in front of us, his brows brought together in pure worry for his friend and team mate.

"Is Tango okay?" Steve demanded. "What the hell even happened to him!? Did he get pushed or shoved or something? Did something smack him around?" Steve fired off questions so quickly that I couldn't even get a word in otherwise. If the situation wouldn't have been so serious, I probably would've laughed.

I sighed and continued the continuous circles on Dave's back as I quickly retold the story to Steve about what had happened in the phone booth. I told Steve that I figured Dave was either suffering from shock or was having a slight panic attack.

"Damn…" Steve said, rubbing a hand over his face. "It's times like this when it really helped having Dustin Pari on the team. He knew how to deal with all this shit."

This time I did let a small laugh escape, "Well Dustin isn't here, you know that." I said while thinking about the youthful looking thirty-one year old investigator with spiky hair that had recently began working with the TAPS family team, GHI. "But, I think Dave's going to be alright so Dustin's assistance won't be needed."

Steve looked away, "I know." He mumbled.

I took one of my hands away from Tango's body and placed it on Steven's shoulder, "I know you miss him, Steve."

"We got really close when he was working on the show with us." Steve said. His eyes glazed over slightly as if he was remembering something. "It's just…different now."

"I miss him too." Dave muttered, speaking for the first time since he had run out of the tavern like his ass was on fire. "He was a really good investigator and an even better friend."

I sighed and shook my head at the two men, "Oh come on guys! You two are acting as if he's dead. Last thing I heard, Dustin was alive and well and working good with GHI." I told them cheerfully, slapping them both on the backs.

"Yeah, well some of us didn't get to go to Ireland to investigate with them." Dave said.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on, don't tell me you two are jealous about that?"

Steve shrugged, "I probably wouldn't have got on the plane to go over there anyways so I was a lost cause." He joked.

Dave nodded and sighed, "It'd just be good to see them again. They really are like family to us."

I agreed with them completely, but then again I had some information that the boys did not. "I heard that we might be seeing them in a few months." I muttered under my breath. I hadn't meant for them to hear me, but apparently they both did because they both turned to me in surprise.

Steve's head snapped up, "Wait, what?" he asked excitedly.

I sighed, knowing that I had just let the cat out of the bag, "Well, I heard that the GHI team might be coming to visit in a few months but it isn't for certain yet. So don't say anything to them or to anyone else. I doubt that the team even knows about this yet. I just accidently heard Jason and Grant talking about it a few days ago."

Steve raised an eyebrow at me, "Bad Williams, you were eavesdropping on the bosses!"

Dave, who was looking tons better at his point, nudged me with his elbow, "Yeah, shame on you!" he teased.

I rolled my eyes at the two _immature_ boys sitting on either side of me, "You know what—" I said as I started to defend myself. But before I could get much out, the walkie in Steve's back pocket started to beep and Jason's voice came over the walkie. "_Hey Steve_?"

"Go for Steve." Steve said into the walkie.

"_I think it's about time to wrap things up. Do you know where Williams and Tango are at_?" Jason asked.

Steve smirked, "I'm with them right now. They got themselves into quite the sticky situation earlier and Dave had a bit of a panic attack." He said.

There was shuffling before Jason's sigh was heard with Grant's low chuckling in the background, "_Do I even _want_ to ask_?"

"Not a chance Jay." Steve replied with a laugh as Dave started to get up off the ground to start getting things packed up and ready to leave for the night.

I shot Steve a slight glare for his words before I held out my hand to Dave. He grasped my pale hand in his darker, calloused ones and helped me up to stand. Once I was standing, I didn't let go of his hand. We stood for a moment, staring at each other like in the phone booth. Steve looked between the two of us a few times before putting his hands in his pockets, smirking knowingly and left us alone.

Dave used his free hand to rub the back of his neck, "Uh—so thanks for uh—in there." He said, jutting his chin towards the entrance to the tavern.

"Not a problem." I replied with a small smile.

He returned my smile with his own crooked one before his face grew serious. He then spoke the last words that I had ever expected to here. "When are we going to stop denying what's between us?" Dave asked acutely.

I turned my eyes away from his and removed my hand from his grasp. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Turning my body completely away from his and closing my eyes tightly, I sucked in a large amount of air. "No, I really don't." I lied.

I could sense Dave inching his way closer and closer to me from behind. "Yes you do." He said softly. "Stop denying it because I _know_ that you can feel it too. It's always been there. Everything—everything changed tonight Kris, and you know it."

I squeezed my eyes tighter. '_Don't do this. Please don't. Not now. Jason and Grant would never approve._' I thought over and over again in my head. '_You can't let your bosses down_!'

"Dave…" I sighed.

"Tell me you feel it too and I'll stop." Dave whispered, bringing his hand to my neck and trailing it down slightly before he removed all my hair from one side of my neck to the other. I shivered as he dropped a single open mouthed kiss on my neck.

'_What happened to shy Tango_?' I briefly thought just as my knees were about to buckle. "Jason and Grant will be out at any moment. Please don't do this." I said, trying to bring him back to reality.

Dave chuckled, "Are you being serious Kris? They've known something was here between us since the beginning. They won't say anything." He told me.

My eyes snapped open in surprise. Could Jason and Grant have really known all along? I mean, there was the possibility but… "Dave, I…"

"Say it."

I let out a gush of air I hadn't even been holding and took the leap, "Okay Dave, I like you—plain and simple." I blurted. "I've liked you from the beginning and I think you're really attractive." I swung around quickly and looked at him through narrowed eyes, "Are you happy now?"

"I will be…"

Before I could ask what he meant by that he brought his hand behind my head and brought it just millimeters away from my face. His brown eyes were burning once again and I felt my heartbeat pound in my ears once again. "You have no idea what you do to me Williams."

And then his lips were on mine.

I knew it was unprofessional, I knew it was wrong and that Dave and I would probably get in trouble by Jason and Grant later but I couldn't stop myself from kissing him back. I grabbed him back roughly and pulled him closer to me. I was done fooling around, playing games, dancing around the subject. This was real and this was final. It was finally happened. We pushed and pulled, bit and tugged. Our hands were flying all over each other's bodies, grasping onto each other for dear life, as if to prove that everything was actually real.

"What the hell?!"

And then it was over as quick as it had started. We split apart like we had been burned and quickly matted our hair, trying our hardest to make ourselves look professional again. I almost laughed when I noticed that during our frenzied kiss, I had knocked Dave's hat from his head and it was now lying on the ground next to us. Dave shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground sheepishly while I wrapped my arms around my middle as I felt my face heat up. I hesitantly brought my eyes to look at Grant and Jason's emotionless faces.

For several tense moments, I thought that they were going to yell at us for what we had done. We were on a front lawn after all and what we had done was definitely not professional much less something that the public eye would want to see. I was literally trembling in my spot. Jason was the one I worried about the most, he had quite the temper and you did _not _want to get on his bad side. Ever.

Jason finally opened his mouth and I immediately winced. But what he said wasn't what I had expected. "Well it's about damn time!"

I'm sure my jaw dropped to the ground in shock.

'_WHAT_!?' I screamed in my thoughts.

But apparently I had actually spoken out loud because Jason and Grant's emotionless faces turned to bright smiles and laughter. I was still in shock as Grant spoke, "You two have been dancing around each other for more than a year. We were shocked that this didn't happen sooner."

I shook my head in disbelief. When I looked at Dave, he didn't look much better. "Y-you aren't mad?" he stuttered out.

Jason shook his head, still smiling. "No, we aren't mad." He said. "Although, I don't want this happening again, this all should be happening behind closed doors and frankly, I don't want to witness it myself." Dave and I exchanged an incredulous glance as Jason continued, "Of course there will be other ground rules like keeping it professional during filming—that's in the contracts. I also advise staying out of the public eye for a while. You all know how the fans can get sometimes…"

We were all silent for a while before Grant finally spoke up, "You have no idea how long there has been a secret bet going on about you two at the office." he exclaimed.

"Wow…" I breathed out.

Jason clapped his hands together, "Congrats Tango though for actually growing a pair. Everyone was betting that Williams would make the first move." He teased lightheartedly.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Thanks guys…" he said sarcastically.

"But enough of that," Jason finally said. "We have to pack up and head out guys. So let's go track down Steve and get going." I couldn't stop the grin for taking over my face. When I turned to Dave, he had a similar look on his face.

There comes a point in time where you have to come face to face with the fact that your life has changed and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Sometimes you just have to acknowledge what fate had thrown at you—despite the reparations that might bite you in the ass later. That is what I learned the night that TAPS and I investigated at the Pettibone Tavern. For what started out as a run of the mill investigation, it ended as nothing _but_ extraordinary. And it was all because of that damn phone booth.

* * *

**So, what do you all think? I'm a little nervous posting this because I really hope I did the GH team in character and did them justice. You be the judges!! I love reviews :) Feel free to leave one!**


End file.
